The continuing expansion of wireless communication and its accompanying wireless technology will require many more “cell sites” than currently deployed. This expansion has been estimated from a doubling to a ten-fold increase in the current number of cell sites, particularly in the deployment of 4G/LTE. This dramatic increase in the number of cell sites is due, in large part, to the high bandwidth demand for wireless applications and the bandwidth to the cell site must be shared to the available UE (user equipment) within range of the site.
Better wireless communication coverage is needed in order to get the bandwidth to the increasing number of customers that demand it. Thus, new deployments of traditional, large “macro” cell sites, which typically include large cell towers, are continuing. With that increased cell tower deployment, there is a need for additional accessories and components used to distribute cables and wiring on the cell towers.